Porcelain Doll
by Heaven-Sama
Summary: "Tu peux dire ce que tu veux Sareel, incarner la fille parfaite et hautaine des Blackwood, jouer ton rôle à la perfection, une fois que ce masque d'illusion et de mensonge sera tombé, que te restera-t-il ? Rien, juste des regrets douloureux et une douleur destructrice. Tu n'es qu'une pâle poupée de porcelaine destinée à se briser."
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

 _Cela fait des heures que je cours sur les dalle_ _s_ _maculées de sang, ma gorge me brûle et mes poumons sont en feu. Mes pas résonnent dans le grand manoir tandis que je cherche désespérément à fuir._  
 _Je saisis la rampe de l'escalier_ _en_ _marbre et commence à le descendre à toute vitesse, je loupe une marche et dévale l'escalier en me roulant en boule pour limiter les dégâts. Mon corps heurte violemment le sol , j'essaye tout de même de me relever mais lorsque j'essaye de pousser sur mes jambes une douleur_ _aiguë_ _m'envahit ._  
 _Je réessaye, me fais un peu plus mal et je retombe mollement parmi les cadavres jonchant le sol._  
 _Je cris, hurle à m'en déchirer la voix mais personne ne vient. Alors je reste la, meurtrie et détruite, sanglotant dans cet écœurant hall taché de pourpre._

* * *

-Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ?

Je me réveille en sursaut, totalement perdue. Je fixe l'endroit dans lequel je me trouve, un immense hall aux piliers de marbres. Je suis adossée à l'un d'eux ,tremblante.

Je me rappelle vaguement la réception que mon père a donné et il ne me faut pas longtemps pour comprendre que je vais avoir des ennuies si je ne trouve pas vite une explication.

Je fixe la dame qui vient de me parler, une femme ayant la trentaine enveloppée dans une robe rose bouffante.

 _Elle est ignoble, tu ne trouve pas ? Regarde cet écœurant sourire scotché sur son visage, qui est d'ailleurs bien trop maquillé !_

Je fais abstraction de la voix qui résonne dans ma tête et adresse à la dame un sourire presque crédible.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, j'ai une constitution un peu fragile mais ce n'est rien. Je lui dit.

Trop occupé à se remaquillé, elle se contente de lâché un vague « Tant mieux » et s'en va.

 _Quelle malpolie !_

Je lisse les plis de sur ma robe et me relève, légèrement titubante. Je fixe mon père, son regard mauvais me prouve que j'ai failli y rester. Je m'approche de la piste de danse pour me fondre dans la masse, plusieurs hommes me proposent de danser mais je décline leurs propositions, prétextant une soudaine fatigue.

Je regarde les femmes lourdement fardées et les hommes aux sourires factices valser sur cette piste de faux semblants et d'illusions, les grands miroirs de la salle renvoient leurs immondes reflets et je n'ai qu'une envie, m'échapper de cet univers aux couleurs trop vives pour êtres vraies. Mais je reste là, à faire semblant de sourire alors que je hais ces gens de toute mon âmes, à faire semblant de rire à leurs immondes plaisanteries et je voudrais juste que tout s'arrête, que tout disparaisse.

Je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire, que m'ont existence semble parfaite et pourtant…

Mes pensée son interrompue par la voie forte de mon père, qui réclame ma présence sur l'estrade pour mon habituel discourt.

Alors je monte sur l'estrade dans une attitude fière et hautaine montée de toute pièce, résultat de 7 ans d'étude de la haute société. Je fixe la foule un moment et commence à parler. Ça me dégoutterais presque de voir tout ces gens hauts placés me regarder seulement car je suis la fille d'un riche entrepreneur.

Enfin la fille, c'est vite dis.

Que voulez vous, je suis Sareel Moonsheil, fille adoptive du richissime Duc Blackwood et la moindre erreur pourrait se révéler fatale.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **OUI ! j'ai finit ce premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous donne envie de connaître la suite. Désolé il est un peu court, mais les prochains seront plus long, promis !**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

 _Je suis assise sur mon petit lit, le regard vide et les yeux rougis par les larmes. J'entends le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre et la gérante de l'orphelinat rentre dans ma chambre._

 _\- Sareel ?_

 _\- Hm. Je relève la tête vers elle._

 _\- Le Duc Blackwood est arrivé…_

 _\- C'est qui ? Je demande._

 _\- C'est le gentil monsieur qui va t'adopter. Prépare tes affaires._

 _Je saisis le sac en toile qu'elle me tend et y mets une vieille photo de ma famille, une poupée que mon père m'avait offerte et un petit carnet dans lequel je dessinais avec ma mère, c'est tout ce que j'ai._

 _Je suis la dame dans le couloir jusqu'à arriver dans le petit salon où un homme et une femme m'attendent._

 _Lorsque l'homme me voit, il me tend la main._

 _\- Bonjour Sareel, je m'appelle Charles Blackwood, tu vas vivre chez moi maintenant. Il me dit d'un ton neutre._

 _Je sers ses doigts de ma petite main d'enfant. Il adresse un regard entendu à la gérante qui hoche la tête._

 _\- Au revoir Sareel. Me dit-elle._

* * *

La salle à manger est plutôt animée ce matin, mon père a annoncé qu'un richissime homme d'affaire viendrait chez nous avec sa fille dans trois jours. Mes deux frères, James et Aris, se disputent pour savoir qui accueillera la jeune fille. Je pouffe, ce qui me vaut un regard sévère de mon père.

 _As-tu oublié, tu n'as pas le droit d'être heureuse._

À l'entente de cette voix narquoise qui résonne dans ma tête, je réprime une grimace de dégoût. Mon père est rancunier, il n'est même pas capable d'oublier un truc passé de quatre ans. Mon regard revient sur mes frères, toujours en train de se chamailler. C'est rare de les voir parler de la même chose tous les deux, ils sont tellement différents…

James a hérité du regard froid et distant de mon père. Je n'aime pas James. C'est le genre de type qui ramène une nouvelle fille chaque soir juste pour s'amuser et qui l'oublie le lendemain.

Aris lui est le seul membre de la famille que je déteste pas. Il a des cheveux roux toujours en bataille et ses yeux verts débordent de malice. C'est aussi le seul membre de ma famille qui ne me jette pas un regard noir au moindre de mes gestes.

-...Reel… Sareel est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ?

La voix de ma mère me sort de ma rêverie.

\- Pardon, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées… Je m'excuse sous le regard lourd de reproches de cette dernière.

\- Je disais que j'aimerais que tu te comporte normalement Sareel. Me dit-elle d'une voix lasse, comme si elle était sure que j'allais faire le contraire de ce qu'elle me demande.

\- Qu'ai-je d'anormal ? Je demande d'une voix crispé.

\- Sareel… Fait ma mère pour me signaler que je devrais me taire.

\- Non ! J'en ai assez qu'on me traite de cette manière depuis quatre ans ! C'ÉTAIT UN ACCIDENT BORDEL ! UN PUTAIN D'ACCIDENT ! Je me mets à crier en prenant le verre de jus de ma mère avant de lui vider sur le visage.

Je réalise trop tard ce que je viens de faire. Ma mère se lève et met une énorme claque avant de m'assener un énorme coup de point dans le ventre.

\- On t'as recueillie, nourrie, habillée et logée, j'aimerais un peu de reconnaissance ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'on dit à la gentille famille famille qui as bien voulu d'une sale môme comme toi ?

\- Merci… J'articule d'une petite voix.

\- J'AI PAS ENTENDU ! Me crie ma mère en me donnant un coup de pied dans les côtes.

\- Calme toi Aldéa ! Intervient mon père. Le dîner est dans trois jours, patiente jusque là.

Je leur jette un regard empli de haine et me relève pour aller dans ma chambre.

* * *

Il fait noir dans ma chambre, je ne veux pas allumer les lumières. Je suis là assise sur mon lit, une expression neutre sur le visage. J'entends ma porte s'ouvrir et je distingue la silhouette d'Aris dans le noir. Il se dirige vers mon lit et s'assoit à coté de moi.

\- Pourquoi t'es là ? Je lui demande.

\- Au début je venais pour te demander comment ça allait mais je me suis dit que c'était stupide parce qu'il n'y a pas moyen que tu ailles bien après ça. Il répond.

\- On s'habitue à force… Et puis c'est quand même un peu ma faute...

\- Ça n'est pas vrai, et puis, je ne te crois pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On peut s'habituer à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça.

\- Tu sais, ils n'arrêteront jamais... Alors je me dis que je n'ai qu'à encaisser et me taire, peut-être que je pourrais m'habituer comme ça… Ma voix est lasse, résignée comme si j'acceptais cet horrible destin comme ça, sans me plaindre.

Je vois à l'expression de mon frère qu'il voudrait me crier dessus, me dire que je nepeut pas d'accepter ça, que je n'ai pas le droit. Mais il se tait et je l'en remercie, je n'aurais pas supporté ça.

Avec le temps, j'ai appris que je n'y échapperais pas, c'est le prix de ma faiblesse.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **J'ai enfin posté ce chapitre ! Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu une panne sèche… Ouais dès le deuxième chapitre, ça promet je sais. Désolé, ce chapitre est un peu bâclé mais j'espère que vous vous posez des question et qu'il vous plaît. Et merci à Rieko-sama (à qui je ne peux pas répondre en message car elle s'est connecté via son lycée) pour sa review. Je tiens à préciser que les parutions seront très aléatoires, vous pourriez avoir un chapitre demain ou dans un mois… Je m'en excuse d'avance.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

 _J'ai faim, terriblement faim. J'attends que quelqu'un vienne me dire que je peux enfin sortir de cette foutue chambre, mais personne ne vient._

 _Je fixe mon poignet strié de rouge, un rouge sanglant qui me rappelle à quel point je suis seule. Je regarde l'éclat de verre que je tiens, rien ne m'empêche de recommencer…_

 _Je suis interrompue dans mes réflexions par le bruit de quelqu'un qui toque à ma fenêtre. Il me semble reconnaître le cadet rouquin des Blackwood. Je lui ouvre et constate que ses cheveux et ses vêtements sont couverts de feuilles._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je demande._

 _\- Tu me laisse entrer ?_

 _\- Ça dépend ce que t'es venu faire Joris…_

 _\- Aris ! Mon nom c'est Aris ! On vit ensemble depuis presque un an quand même ! Il s'indigne._

 _Je pouffe malgré moi devant sa moue boudeuse tout en lui faisant un geste lui indiquant qu'il peut entrer. Je me met à rire en le voyant gesticuler pour essayer d'entrer par mon étroite fenêtre. Il finit par s'écrouler sur le sol de ma chambre._

 _\- Plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je finis par demander._

 _Pour toute réponse, il me tend un panier rempli de fruits._

 _\- Il viennent du jardin. Je me suis dit que tu devais avoir faim, t'es là depuis près d'une semaine._

 _\- Ça veut dire que tu ne me déteste pas ? Je questionne, incrédule._

 _\- C'était un accident non ? Et puis, si ça avait été James, j'ose même pas imaginer._

 _\- C'est clair !_

 _On se met à rire et finalement c'est plutôt agréable de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un._

 _\- Ton père te tuerait s'il te voyait ! Je finis par articuler entre deux fous rire._

 _\- Je pense pas que t'ai l'intention de lui dire… Si ?_

 _\- Non, j'ai faim moi !_

 _Et on recommence à rire. Soudain je réalise que je n'ai pas ri depuis très longtemps._

* * *

Les Howight viennent ce soir et dire que je stresse serait un euphémisme, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui m'attend au moindre écart de conduite… Je fais les cents pas dans ma chambre depuis bientôt dix minutes, mes cheveux noirs voletant gracieusement derrière moi. Ma mère m'interdit de les couper car c'est la longueur à la mode et, selon elle, c'est la seule chose acceptable chez moi…

 _Elle t'adore c'est clair…_

\- Tais toi ! Je finis par dire à cette voix qui résonne dans ma tête

Je finis par m'arrêter devant mon miroir. Je fixe longuement mon reflet, sans trop savoir pourquoi… Peut importe la dose de fond de teint que je mets, mes cernes sont coriaces et en plus j'ai la « chance » d'avoir les yeux bleus…

 _Faudrait être aveugle ou attardé pour pas comprendre que la définition de « dormir » t'es inconnue._

\- Je t'ai pas dis de te taire toi ?

Je recommence à faire les cents pas dans ma chambre. La porte s'ouvre sur Aris.

\- Stressé ? Il me demande.

\- Tu crois ? Je répond, ironique.

\- Pourquoi tu vas pas faire un tour dehors pour te changer les idées ?

Je suis sur le point de lui dire que c'est stupide mais je réalise qu'il a raison, aller dehors me détendra sûrement.

\- En fait, ça t'arrive de dire des trucs intelligent ! Je dit avec un sourire en coin.

\- Parce que tu doutais des paroles du génie que je suis ? Il répond, faussement choqué.

Je pouffe et sors de ma chambre.

* * *

Il fait plutôt frais en cette matinée d'automne mais c'est assez agréable et puis je n'ai jamais été frileuse. Le claquement de mes bottines résonne sur les pavés de la rue marchande. Je marche, jetant de temps à autre un regard au vitrines des pâtisseries remplies de gâteaux à la crème et de tartes aux fruits. Je pourrais me prendre un fraisier, juste un, personne ne le saurait… Je secoue la tête, c'est une mauvaise idée…

Au détour d'une ruelle un bruit attire mon attention, un miaulement. Je m'avance dans la petite allée à la recherche de la cause de ce bruit et finit par tomber nez à nez avec un petit chat, sûrement une femelle. Ces poils châtain ébouriffés et volumineux me laisse penser que c'est une angora. La chose qui m'interpelle le plus c'est ses grands yeux turquoises, ils sont perdus et craintifs, un peu comme moi .

Malgré sa masse de poils, on peut facilement voir qu'elle n'a pas mangé depuis longtemps, elle est extrêmement maigre. Je cherche dans mon sac le sandwich que j'ai chipé dans la cuisine avant de partir et lui tend. Elle saisi le morceau de jambon qui dépasse avec ses dents et le dévore à toute vitesse.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir pitié d'elle. Je profite du fait que son attention soit portée au sandwich pour la prendre dans mes bras, non sans quelques coups de griffe, et pour me relever.

Poussée par je ne sais quel élan, je décide de la ramener chez moi.

 _Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

 _-_ Elle me ressemble un peu je trouve…

 _C'est un animal Sareel…_

\- Et toi, rappelle moi ce que t'es… Je dit avec une pointe d'amusement en entendant la voix jurer dans ma tête.

* * *

Lorsque je rentre dans ma chambre, j'entreprends de brosser les poil de… Il faudra que je lui trouve un nom…

Aris rentre à ce moment là.

\- Je t'ai entendu rentrer, comment ça s'est… C'est quoi ça ? Demande-t-il en pointant la chatte.

\- C'est un chat, je ne lui ai pas encore trouvé un nom…

\- J'avais vu ! Papa ne va pas être content tu sais…

\- Il est pas obligé de savoir.

Mon frère finit par céder devant mon regard insistant, quoique c'est sûrement plus pour la tête d'ange de… Il lui faut vraiment un nom…

Aris est sur le point de sortir de ma chambre lorsqu'il ajoute :

\- À la base, je venais te dire que les Howight arrivent dans une heure.

Avec cette histoire, j'avais complètement oublié les Howight et il me reste une heure pour effacer mes cernes, me coiffer et choisir une robe que ma mère qualifiera d'acceptable… Je suis foutue…

* * *

Lorsque j'entends le bruit de quelqu'un qui toque à la porte, je descend les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, manquant de trébucher à chaque marche à cause de cette horrible robe. J'ai à peu près réussi à masquer les marques de ma fatigue, à peu près… Me coiffer n'a pas été difficile et vu le nombre de ruban sur ma robe, ma mère appréciera.

La porte s'ouvre sur un homme de taille moyenne accompagné d'une fille de mon âge aux longs cheveux couleur crème.

James se précipite vers la demoiselle et ne se gène pas pour lui faire son petit numéro.

\- Bonsoir Mlle Howight, permettez moi de vous débarrasser de votre manteau. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

 _Ce serait bien que là, maintenant, elle lui mette une gifle…_

\- Pour une une fois qu'on est d'accord… Je murmure.

Mon père me lance un regard signifiant que je doit me présenter. Je respire un grand coup et me dirige vers les nouveaux arrivants.

Je m'incline légèrement et tend la main à l'homme puis à sa fille.

 _Jusque là, c'est un sans faute…_

\- Je m'appelle Sareel. Je dit d'un ton neutre, presque froid.

\- Et moi Nolwen. Répond-elle avec un ton poli et calme.

Je regarde la fille. Ses yeux emplis d'une fausse gentillesse, son sourire hypocrite, tout chez elle me révulse au plus haut point. On se fixe longuement, elle et son masque de perfection illusoire et moi et ce tissu d'indifférence cousu de froideur factice. Elle non plus, je ne l'aime pas.

Elle finit par détourner le regard et donne son manteau à James.

* * *

Le repas est animé. Mes parents parlent affaires avec Mr Howight tandis que James passe en revue toutes ses phrases de drague. Une domestique apporte le plat principal et une petite idée germe dans ma tête lorsqu'elle sert Nolwen, son masque de perfection à forcément une limite non ?

Je regarde mon père et ma mère, ils sont en plein débat avec leur invité, aucun risque qu'il ne remarque quoi que ce soit.

Je fais mine de vouloir prendre le plat et frappe le verre de Nolwen avec mon coude.

\- Désolée… Je dis avec un sourire en coin et un regard narquois.

\- Ce n'est rien… M'assure-t-elle, son sourire se crispant néanmoins.

Je reporte mon attention sur mes parents. Mon père parle de sa soit disant société au Duc Howight, il semble boire ses paroles. J'en rirais presque, car moi je sais ce qui se cache derrière le statut de mon père, une vérité bien plus sombre et cruelle que tous ce que ces gens imaginent qui détruirait cette existence dorée et baignée de mensonge.

 _Le sang finit toujours par couler…_

 _À suivre._

* * *

 **Et voilà le troisième chapitre. Vous me détestez, hein ? Bref ! J'ai pris une grande décision, je vais poster régulièrement… Oui, juste après vous avoir dit que je serais irrégulière… Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut… En tout cas, je posterais entre vendredi et samedi. Oh et désolé, j'ai un peu bâclé le chapitre…**

 **À bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

 _\- SORCIÈRE ! ENFANT DE L'ABYSSE !_

 _Les voix cruelles des enfants se répercutent dans le manoir et la petite fille à mes cotés serre mes jambes, trop petite pour atteindre ma taille. Elle se met à sangloter._

 _\- Chut Ruby, ça va aller… Je murmure d'une voix qui se veut rassurante en caressant ses boucles brunes._

 _Ses sanglots redoublent et elle lève vers moi ses yeux vermeilles remplis de larmes._

 _\- Je leur ai juste demandés si ils voulaient jouer avec moi… Essaye-t-elle de se justifier._

 _\- C'est pas ta faute… Je lui dis._

 _Une pierre passe par dessus le portail du manoir et touche le bras de Ruby._

 _\- DÉGAGE SALE ENFANT MAUDITE ! Crie un petit garçon._

 _Une rafale de pierre passe par dessus le portail pour atteindre la petite brune. C'en est trop pour moi . Je saisis une pierre et la lance par dessus l'imposante porte de fer, puis une deuxième et une troisième et je continue jusqu'à entendre les cris des enfants ._

 _\- T'as pas le droit de nous faire ça ! Crie une petite fille._

 _\- ET VOUS, JE VOUS INTERDIS DE L'APPROCHER ! Je crie._

 _\- À cause d'elle il va nous arriver de mauvaise choses ! Renchérie la fillette. Les enfants aux yeux rouges ne devraient pas exister, comme ça tout le monde serait heureux !_

 _J'ouvre le portail et m'avance vers le groupe d'enfants, certains s'enfuient, sûrement apeurés par mon regard emplie de haine. Je m'avance vers la petite fille la saisit par le col et lui mets une énorme claque. Elle tombe par terre, sous le choc puis elle se met à crier. Les enfants se mettent à fuir._

 _\- Le prochain que je vois dire quoi que soit sur elle, je le tue !_

 _Et sur ces mots je rentre dans le manoir._

* * *

\- Aris ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tu m'emmènes à l'hôpital ? Je demande.

Mon frère pousse un long soupir et retombe mollement sur le grand canapé du salon.

\- Tu veux que Ruby t'aide à choisir un nom pour le chat ? Il demande.

\- Ouais… Et puis je lui avais promis d'aller la voir… Je réponds.

\- Je veux bien, papa n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Et puis, elle m'aime bien non ?

\- Elle arrête pas de me demander quand est-ce que tu vas venir… Si c'est pas une preuve d'affection…

\- Alors on y va ?

Il se lève vivement du canapé et se dirige vers le porte manteau pour saisir le sien. Je ne tarde pas à le rejoindre, puis nous sortons du manoir.

* * *

Nous nous dirigeons vers la réception de l'hôpital quand une infirmière nous interpelle.

\- Sareel ! Aris ! Ruby commençait à croire que vous ne viendriez plus… Nous confie-t-elle.

\- Et bien nous sommes là ! Répond Aris avec un grand sourire.

L'infirmière se met à rire et nous conduit vers la chambre de Ruby.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Je demande alors que nous montons l'escalier.

\- Son état ne s'arrange pas mais il ne s'aggrave pas non plus… Me répond-elle en ouvrant la porte d'une des multiples chambres de l'étage.

J'entre dans la pièce, les murs, les lits, les rideaux… Le blanc omniprésent dans la pièce me ferait presque mal aux yeux. Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer ma contemplation, une petite voix se fait entendre.

\- Grande sœur ! Tu es venue ! Me dit la petite brune qui jusque là dormait dans le lit d'un blanc immaculé.

\- J'allais pas oublier mon adorable petite sœur ! Et puis je suis venue avec une petite surprise…

\- Salut Ruby ! Fait Aris d'un ton enjoué en entrant dans la chambre.

Les yeux de ma sœur s'illuminent tandis que son sourire grandit un peu plus.

\- Aris ! Ça fait trop longtemps ! S'écrie la brune en se relevant précipitamment de son lit.

\- Du calme petite ! Dit le rouquin en ébouriffant les boucles de Ruby qui éclate de rire.

On discute un peu tous les trois, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas vu ma petite sœur depuis une éternité…

\- Dis-moi Ruby, j'ai adopté un chat et j'aimerais que tu m'aides à lui trouver un nom. Dis-je à ma sœur tandis que ses iris flamboyants semblent s'illuminer.

\- Un chat ! Un vrai ! C'est génial ! Je veux le voir ! Je veux le voir ! S'emballe-t-elle.

\- Du calme. Je dis en pouffant.

Ma petite sœur plisse les yeux tout en prenant un air indécis. Elle reste comme ça pendant de longues minutes avant de pousser un petit cri de victoire et de pointer le livre posé sur sa table de chevet.

Je m'empare de l'ouvrage et prend un air sceptique.

\- « L'Égypte Antique »… Oui et ..? Je finis par demander après avoir lu le titre du bouquin à voix haute.

\- Dedans il y a une femme que j'aime beaucoup ! Nesferi… Nétiti… Néfertiti ! Finit-elle par s'écrier.

J'arque un sourcil et prend une expression incrédule, Aris lui tape dans ses mains comme si il venait d'avoir une révélation.

\- C'est vrai que ça sonne plutôt bien ton truc… Dit-il.

\- Si vous le dîtes… Je finis par lâcher devant leurs mines pleines d'espoir.

Aris se met littéralement à sauter de joie tandis que Ruby lève frénétiquement les bras. On éclate tous les trois de rire.

L'infirmière entre et nous annonce que les heures de visite sont terminés. Aris et moi sortons de la chambre après avoir promis à Ruby de bientôt venir la voir.

Nous entreprenons de descendre les escaliers de l'hôpital quand je me tourne vers l'infirmière.

\- Merci. Dis-je.

\- Pourquoi me remerciez vous ? Je ne fais que mon travail…M'interroge-t-elle.

\- Les médecins acceptant de prendre en charge les enfants maudits sont rares, j'ai eu énormément de mal à en trouver un pour Ruby.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien et puis cette petite fille est adorable.

Je lui souris et descend les marches, suivis de près par Aris. Lorsqu'il arrive à ma hauteur je lui demande :

\- Tu te souviens de la première fois que je t'ai amené ici ?

-Ouais, t'avais demandé à Ruby de fermer les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'on ait finis de parler…

\- Je voulais que tu apprenne à l'apprécier sans te dire « elle à les yeux rouges, mieux vaut s'éloigner d'elle »…

\- J'ai du mal à croire qu'on puisse détester cette fillette… De toute façon, les gens pensent qu'une seule des sœurs Moonsheil a survécu non ?

\- Ouais… Je me suis dis que c'était mieux pour elle… Je dis en franchissant la porte de l'hôpital.

\- Je te ramène à la maison ? Me demande Aris.

\- Non, j'ai du boulot…

\- C'est qui cette fois ? Me demande-t-il en soupirant.

\- Une certaine Comtesse Adams.

\- Essaye de pas trop te tâcher.

Je ris un peu avant de m'éloigner le plus loin possible, je sais que si je me retourne je croiserais son regard, un regard lourd de reproche et de douleur. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ne pas être celle qui le fait souffrir. Mais je ne peux qu'obéir aux ordres qu'on me donne.

Alors je m'enfonce dans les sombres ruelles de la villes, balayant mes doutes et ma pitié.

* * *

Mon couteau glisse sur la gorge de ma victime. Elle s'écroule dans un dernier cri de douleur tandis que sa tête se détache lentement de son corps.

 _Encore une vie supprimée par tes mains Sareel. Ça fait quoi d'être une meurtrière ?_

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à la voix, un cri d'effroi se fait entendre. Je tourne la tête, c'est une petite fille d'à peine six ans qui fixe le cadavre, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Maman ! Maman ! Se met-elle à crier, des larmes coulant sur ses joues d'enfant.

Je fixe la petite avec une pointe de tristesse et d'incompréhension, ne m'avait on pas certifié que la victime n'avait ni enfants ni mari ?

Le bruit de pas de plusieurs personnes m'alerte, je dois m'en aller.

Je regarde une dernière fois le cadavre sur lequel la fillette s'est penchée. J'ai appris à ne plus éprouver de compassion pour mes victimes avec le temps.

La voilà la vérité derrière l'histoire parfaite de mon père, une vérité destructrice et cruelle qui aura vite fait de détruire son existence dorée si elle éclatait au grand jour.

Mon père est calculateur, il a d'abord tué des familles bourgeoises aux noms peu connus avant d'assassiner des familles au rôle sociétaire important, profitant de leurs disparitions pour monter les échelons et se faire une place dans la haute société, visant toujours plus haut. Il m'a vite forcé à l'aider dans ses taches meurtrières, menaçant de ne plus payer les frais hospitaliers de Ruby.

Je range mon couteau dans mon sac et court hors de la ruelle.

* * *

La salle à manger est silencieuse ce soir, j'ai fais une scène pas possible à James en rentrant.

 _C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il te mentait sur le statut d'une victime…_

Mes côtes me font un mal pas possible à cause du coup que mon père m'a mis en rentrant, « pour passer sa mauvaise humeur » qu'il a dit…

Je fixe mon assiette, moi qui demande toujours à Aris de me prendre de la nourriture dans les cuisines, je n'ai pas faim ce soir. L'image de la petite fille en larme refuse de partir de ma tête.

 _Depuis quand t'es sentimentale ?_

Aris me jette un regard compatissant, il a sûrement compris que je m'en voulais énormément. Je lui adresse tout de même un petit sourire.

Le bruit sourd du poing de mon père frappant la table me fait sursauter, je me tourne vers lui.

Je remarque qu'il tient un journal froissé dans son autre main.

\- Qu'y a-t-il chéri ? Demande ma mère.

Pour toute réponse mon père étale le journal sur la table et montre l'article en couverture. Il parle du fils adoptif des Nightray, Gilbert je crois…

\- C'est le troisième journal qui parle de ce type en un mois ! Rugit-il.

 _Et bah quoi ? On supporte pas d'être moins populaire qu'un type qui a à peine la moitié de son âge ?_

Je rirais presque. C'est vrai quoi, il va pas s'énerver parce que ce type est plus connu que lui… Si ?

\- Calme toi papa, tu trouveras bien un moyen d'être aussi connu que lui. Fait remarquer James tandis qu'Aris tente de réprimer un fou rire devant l'attitude ridicule de mon père.

Celui ci regarde d'ailleurs l'aîné des Blackwood comme si il venait de dire la chose la plus intelligente du monde.

\- Sareel ! Je sursaute lorsque mon père m'appelle.

\- Oui… Je réponds, appréhendant l'ordre de mon père.

\- Je veux la tête de Gilbert Nightray !

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **Désolé du retard ! J'ai -encore- eu une panne d'inspi'… J'essayerais de tenir mes promesses à l'avenir.M'enfin bon… Il est là ! Je sais que vous m'aimez pas et que cette fin va sûrement me valoir de menaces de mort, mais si vous me tuez vous n'aurez pas la suite. Sur ce je vous dis à samedi prochain -normalement-**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

 _\- Sareel !_

 _Je sursaute en entendant et me retourne pour voir mon interlocuteur._

 _\- Liam, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus !_

 _Je souris au dit Liam et me lève du banc où j'étais assise._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? Je demande, enthousiaste._

 _\- On peut aller au théâtre et ensuite on ira dans ce restaurant que tu aimes bien… Il propose en me tendant la main._

 _J'attrape sa main et lui fait un grand sourire avant qu'il ne m'entraîne à sa suite dans un petit théâtre._

* * *

 _La pièce est assez bien jouée et les costumes sont superbes, mais l'homme assis à coté de moi est, il faut bien le dire, beaucoup plus attractif. Il tourne la tête vers moi et nos regards se croisent._

 _La seconde d'après il m'embrasse. Je ne dis rien, ne fait riens pour l'en empêcher, qu'ai-je à y perdre de toute façon ?_

* * *

\- Sareel ! Tu me fais mal ! Lâche mon frère tandis que je serre son bras un peu trop fort. Il frotte frénétiquement sa manche et me jette un regard faussement blessé, j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de force pour une « demoiselle »...

\- Désolée, je suis stressée !

Je fixe l'immense manoir et resserre ma prise sur le bras de mon frère, non sans qu'il me jette un regard noir.

Je finit par lâcher son bras et tripote nerveusement ma bague, un anneau d'argent orné d'une rose noire. Si ç'avait été James à coté de moi il se serait allègrement moqué de mon tic nerveux.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois membre de Pandora ! Je dis admirative.

\- Je préfère que papa ne le sache pas…

\- C'est clair ! Tu leur as dit quoi au juste ? Aux membres je veux dire... Je demande.

\- Le truc classique : Tu veux nous rejoindre, point. Le pire c'est que ç'à marché…

Je m'apprête à répondre quand un petit groupe de personnes interpelle Aris. Je recule légèrement derrière mon frère et fixe attentivement chaque personne devant nous.

 _Ok c'est parti !_

\- Hey Aris ! C'est elle la nouvelle ? Demande un homme aux cheveux blancs.

\- Ouaip ! Elle s'appelle Sareel c'est ma petite sœur. Répond le rouquin.

Je fais une légère courbette tandis que les membres de l'organisation se présentent un à un, bien que je connaisse déjà Oz Vessalius et Gilbert Nightray de nom. Surtout Gilbert.

Finalement cette mission pourrait être agréable…

\- Oh mais c'est mon amie Sareel !

La voie enjouée et narquoise me fait sursauter tandis que je reconnais Nolwen. Instantanément ma précédente pensée se brise.

\- Que… Pourquoi…Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu.. ? Je parviens à peine à bredouiller.

\- Je suis membre de Pandora ! Aris ne t'a rien dit ?

Je jette un regard noir à mon frère qui semble soudain porter un grand intérêt à sa veste.

 _Les deux prochains mois vont être très long…_

Il faut décidément croire que Nolwen a le don de me mettre en accord avec cette voix.

Je ravale mon envie de l'étriper lorsqu'une fille aux yeux étonnement roses prénommé Sharon me propose de visiter les locaux, ce que j'accepte vivement.

On me montre ainsi le salon, les cuisine et les autres pièces du manoir. Seulement mon repas minimaliste d'hier a ses conséquences et la boîte de bonbons que tient l'albinos du nom de Break me paraît bien plus intéressante que les chambres d'amis.

\- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne mange pas à sa faim ! Me taquine mon frère.

\- Oui bon ça va !

Au moment ou nous nous apprêtons à rentrer dans un des bureau de Pandora, un homme ouvre la porte en trombe et se met à crier :

\- OÙ EST BREAK ?

Mais le concerné s'enferme dans... Un placard… L'homme qui a ouvert la porte se masse les tempes et jette un regard désespéré à Sharon.

 _Il sont fous dans cette organisation !_

\- Il t'a encore volé un rapport Reim ? Demande-t-elle avec une voix lasse qui trahit son habitude.

\- Oui, c'est le sixième en deux semaines et je n'arrive toujours pas à le coincer…

\- Euh… Excusez moi mais pourquoi est-ce que vous n'ouvrez tout simplement pas ce placard ? Je demande en pointant le meuble dans lequel Break s'est caché.

Sharon et Reim échange un regard amusé tandis que le reste du groupe se retient de rire.

\- Il a sûrement déjà disparu… M'explique Reim en essuyant rageusement ses lunettes.

 _Rectification, c'est pas une organisation mais bel et bien un asile…_

Je lâche un rire nerveux et essaye de me rassurer en me disant qu'au moins je ne vais pas m'ennuyer…

Nous continuons la visite en finissant par le balcon qui donne sur de magnifiques jardins fleuris.

\- Pas mal hein ! Me lance Sharon.

\- Mais enfin Miss, c'est Gilbert qui s'occupe d'entretenir le jardin pendant que vous buvez votre thé sur la terrasse ! Objecte Break qui semble être réapparut comme par magie.

Sa reamarque est saluée par un coup d'éventail de la part de la future duchesse. Je sursaute légèrement et me cache derrière mon frère, un vieux réflexe. Je m'attends à des moqueries lorsque je réalise mon comportement puéril mais je constate que même certains membres tremblent également.

Je sens une main sur mon épaule et me retourne pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Gil.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas t'habituer… Il me lâche le plus naturellement possible.

\- Ah… Merci… Je répond.

Je fixe son sourire et ses yeux légèrement mélancoliques avant de réprimer un grognement de frustration : assassiner quelqu'un de désagréable est bien plus facile !

 _Arrête ton cinéma, c'est sûrement un hypocrite !_

J'essaye de m'en convaincre. Sharon me propose de m'asseoir pour prendre le thé, ce que j'accepte en apercevant les pâtisseries diverses et variées qui semblent me supplier de les manger.

Sharon me pause quelques questions banales auquel je répond volontiers entre deux parts de tarte tatin. J'évite tout de même certains détails comme la raison derrière ma venue subite.

Je fixe Gil assit en face de moi.

 _Il te reste deux mois._

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 **Hey ! C'est moi ! Je vous est manquée ? Comment ça pas du tout !? Bon passons… Désolée de mon absence, j'ai -pour la cinquième fois- eu une panne sèche… Mais il est là maintenant aors ne ma tapez pas s'il vous plaît ! Bon, le chapitre 6 est en cour d'écriture et il sera, j'espère, bientôt là… Je profite de cette pour préciser que Nolwen est l'OC de Tsuki-chan !  
**

 **Kisu Kisu !**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

 _Aider. C'est la seule chose que je peux faire, aider bêtement les gérantes en m'occupant des plus petits. Pour qu'elles m'aiment bien je suppose…_

 _Je relève un gamine qui vient de tomber, donne à manger à un bébé, rapièce des vêtements. Si je suis utile, elle ne me laisseront pas seule et c'est mon seul souhait._

 _La solitude me terrifie, quand je suis seule je revois tout. Le sang, les morts, ma famille. Tout se répercute dans ma tête et j'ai mal, tellement mal que des fois je me demande si ce ne serait pas mieux d'en finir, pour que tout s'arrête enfin…_

 _Ça me fait mal d'être seule._

* * *

Je lâche un soupir et me retiens de fermer les yeux en analysant une énième feuille. Les archives des Blackwood sont bien trop nombreuses… Je jette rageusement une feuille au bout de l'énorme table sur laquelle j'ai aligné les informations sur Gilbert. J'en saisis une autre pour y lire des renseignements presque identiques à ceux écrit sur la vingtaine de parchemins que je viens de m'enfiler.

 _Rends toi à l'évidence, ton père ne sait rien sur Gilbert qui pourrait nous intéresser !_

 _-_ La ferme ! Je lâche en serrant les dents.

Je prends une nouvelle pile de feuilles et saisis la première. Je me retiens de hurler de frustration devant les maigres informations dont je dispose. Malgré tous mes efforts pour rester calme, mes nerfs lâchent et je finis par jeter en l'air le tas de papier.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte d'entrée, sûrement Aris. Il entre avant même que je ne lui ais dis et pose une tasse de thé à coté de moi.

\- Alors ça avance ces recherches ? Me demande le rouquin.

Je le regarde d'un air blasé en montrant les parchemins roulés en boules et les feuilles qui volètent un peu partout dans la pièce.

\- Je vois… Tu veux que je t'aide ?

\- C'est quoi l'intérêt de me poser la question ?

Mon frère saisit une chaise qui traîne dans un coin de la pièce et la pose à coté de moi. Il entreprend de ramasser les feuilles que j'ai lancé un peu partout et s'assoit avant de commencer à les examiner.

\- Fais moi un petit récapitulatif de tout ce que tu sais sur Gilbert. Il me dit.

\- Il s'appelle Gilbert, il a vingt-quatre ans, c'est un homme, il a été adopté par les Nightray et… En fait c'est tout. Mais tu dois sûrement savoir des choses toi aussi non ?

Mon frère prend un air pensif et pose sa tête sur son poing.

\- Il a un frère, un vrai, de sang quoi…

\- J'avais saisis merci… Désolée je me sers pas de la famille pour ce genre de chose…

\- Il est très attaché à son maître…

\- Son maître ? Depuis quand les nobles ont des maîtres ?

Aris affiche un sourire gêné et commence à se frotter l'arrière du crane. Je prend une gorgée de thé et le regarde, interrogative.

\- C'est un peu compliqué…

\- J'aime pas les longues histoires. Il sert qui en fait ?

\- Oz Vessalius.

Je manque de m'étouffer avec l'infusion et me met à tousser bruyamment.

\- Tu veux que je m'attaque au fils d'une des quatre grandes familles !?

\- Je te donne juste des informations, calme-toi !

Je saisis une des innombrables feuilles qui traînent sur la table et essuie le thé.

\- C'est écrit la même chose sur toutes les autres, je peux bien en gâcher une. Je me justifie devant l'air blasé d'Aris.

Mon frère se contente de m'aider en m'imitant avec une deuxième feuille. Il s'arrête et prend un air pensif.

\- Il me semble qu'il est célibataire… Me lance-t-il le plus calmement du monde.

\- Tu sais que je ne joue plus à ça depuis longtemps. Je répond simplement.

Un silence pesant s'installe entre nous, parce qu'on sait tous les deux que si on continue sur cette voie, on va remettre sur la table un sujet bien trop douloureux. Mon frère semble chercher un moyen de changer de conversation.

\- Au fait, tu sais que la plupart des agents de Pandora te trouvent amicale ?

Mon frère dois me taper dans le dos pour que je recrache le contenu de la tasse qui semble s'être coincé dans ma gorge.

\- M-Moi ? Moi amicale ? Je demande en reprenant mon souffle.

\- Le combo quand-j'ai-faim-je-deviens-un-ange-si-on-me-donne-à-manger plus la surprise face à l'éventail de Sharon y sont sûrement pour quelque chose.

\- C'est sûrement mieux qu'ils pensent que je suis comme ça au fond…

\- C'est vrai que les filles froides et asociales ça empêche un peu la confiance de s'installer.

\- C'est si gentillement dit...

\- Contredit moi ! En parlant de ton caractère naturel je veux dire, les missions ça compte pas !

Je gonfle la joue d'agacement, forcée de reconnaître qu'en dehors de lui et de certaines de mes victimes, je ne suis agréable avec personne.

Mais ais-je seulement quelqu'un d'autre avec qui l'être ?

Ma mine amusée est remplacée par une tête légèrement attristée et bien qu'Aris le remarque vite, il ne dit rien, parce qu'il devine sûrement le genre de pensées que j'aie, et que c'est plus simple pour nous deux si il se tait. Nous nous replongeons dans la pile d'archives, conscients qu'il y a peu de chances que nous trouvions autre chose. Je finis par totalement laisser tomber, ce que je montre en commençant à regrouper les papiers à ranger. Aris ayant pris la chaise qui me servait à atteindre les plus hautes étagères, je dois gesticuler sur la pointe des pieds pour ranger les parchemins qui doivent être mis en hauteur.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point tu était petite. Et bornée avec ça ! Ricane le rouquin.

\- Je ne suis pas petite ! Je me défend immédiatement. Et il sort d'où le « bornée » ?

\- Tu aurais pu prendre ta propre chaise pour atteindre les étagères du haut, mais tu t'es dis que tu pouvais le faire sans, alors t'as pas voulu la prendre.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais me ravise, mon frère me connait décidément beaucoup trop bien…

\- Tu ne peux rien contre mon sens inné de l'observation ! Me lance-t-il en posant une main sur son torse et en levant l'autre dans un geste théâtral exagéré.

\- Est-ce que Monsieur l'observateur pourrait m'aider à ranger ce qu'il reste ? Je me contente de demander en pouffant.

\- Est-ce que Monsieur l'observateur pourrait m'aider à ranger ce qu'il reste ? Je me contente de demander en pouffant.

J'en oublierai presque pour quelle cause horrible je suis dans cette pièce.

 _Ne t'en fais pas, la réalité aura vite fait de te rattraper._

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **Juste désolée pour le retard, vraiment.**


End file.
